Morango, Chocolate e o Professor de Poções
by Bibiss
Summary: Um jogo, uma aposta e a chance de realizar os sonhos mais improváveis. Slash, Lemon… HarryDraco


**Título: **Morango, Chocolate e o Professor de Poções

**Autora: **Bibis Black

**Beta: **Cissa M. (brigada linda!)

**Shipper: **Harry x Draco

**Observação: **Pois é, nada aqui me pertence... triste não?

**Resumo: **Um jogo, uma aposta e a chance de realizar os sonhos mais improváveis. Slash… H/D

Morango, Chocolate e o Professor de Poções 

Harry Potter acordou animado e bem disposto, pronto para mais um jogo. Era final do campeonato de quadribol, sonserina contra grifinória. Tomou um banho rápido, se arrumou, pegou sua firebolt, deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para o restante do time e saiu. Precisava ir até a enfermaria.

Desceu algumas escadas correndo, desviando de alguns alunos, trombando em outros e gritando desculpas quando já estava longe demais para ser ouvido. O tumulto de alunos fazia uma algazarra boa por causa do jogo. Quando abriu a porta da enfermaria deu de cara com várias camas. Todas vazias.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter?

Ouviu a voz de Madame Pomfrey depois do que pareceram minutos esperando se "alguém" não aparecia em baixo de uma capa da invisibilidade.

-Hum... Madame Pomfrey, onde está o Malfoy?

-O Sr. Malfoy teve alta esta manhã, ele já deve estar se aprontando para o jogo de logo mais. E, Potter, me faça um favor, tome muito cuidado nesse jogo porque hoje eu realmente tenho muito trabalho.

Fechou a porta da enfermaria e saiu, deixando para trás um Harry um tanto confuso.

-Você mais uma vez não conseguiu se livrar de mim potter. Você está ficando cada vez mais previsível.

Uma voz arrastada e divertida disse em seu ouvido, tirando-o do transe. Colocou seu sorriso mais inocente no rosto e virou-se.

-Acidentes acontecem, Malfoy e você tomou aquela poção porque quis, mas eu realmente preferia não jogar contra você e você sabe.

-É, eu sei. Mas eu gosto de te observar de perto enquanto você está jogando, gosto de tirar sua atenção durante o jogo. E quem sabe dessa vez eu não acabe com o jogo antes?

-Você anda sonhando muito Malfoy, mas aproveita bem seus sonhos, pelo menos neles isso acontece.

Dessa vez Malfoy se aproximou perigosamente e levou uma das mãos à sua bochecha.

-Potter, Potter... Meus sonhos são bem mais interessantes que jogos de quadribol. E mais, acho que você compartilha dos mesmos sonhos que eu. E eu acabei de ter uma idéia... nós dois poderíamos realizar os nossos sonhos hoje, mais tarde, para comemorar minha vitória. O que você acha?

Nesse momento Harry usou de todo seu auto-controle para não jogar Malfoy em uma sala qualquer e realizar o sonho que tivera a poucas horas atrás.

-Gostei da idéia de comemorar, mas tenho uma idéia melhor para apimentar a MINHA comemoração.

Um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas e uma esticada nos lábios mostrava a curiosidade do loiro.

-Quem ganhar o jogo hoje tem direito de fazer o que quiser, realizar o sonho mais estranho e mais excêntrico com o outro nesta comemoração.

-Qualquer coisa?

-O que quiser...

-Então eu tenho que te avisar que essa manhã eu acordei disposto a derrotar você mas também acordei muito criativo. Vamos unir o útil ao agradável então... Prepare-se Potter, essa noite vai ser inesquecível.

Harry se sentiu empurrado pelo loiro, que o jogou para trás de uma estátua qualquer e grudou seus lábios com força, desceu um pouco explorando-lhe o pescoço com pequenas mordidas e se afastando, deixando-o em um transe pela segunda vez no dia, mas com motivos bem melhores.

**.HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD.**

Alguns minutos depois de se recuperar, Harry foi direto para o Grande Salão. Precisava de uma alimentação boa e saudável para se sentir melhor e ganhar esse jogo.

Comeu sossegado, já que o salão estava quase todo vazio. Malfoy ainda estava ali e sempre que seus olhares se encontravam o loiro dava um sorriso cínico, mas cheio de segundas intenções.

Não agüentando mais a tentação, Harry seguiu para o campo, onde encontrou o time todo reunido, e Ginny Weasley no centro, gritando com todos e dando ordens sobre o jogo. Se adiantou e disse

-Esqueçam tudo que ela disse, o capitão desse time ainda sou eu, e hoje nós só temos duas opções, e eu acredito que vocês já saibam disso, é ganhar ou ganhar. Eu quero ver esse time perfeito como no treino de ontem. E cheguei a conclusão de que jogadas ensaiadas e esse time são duas coisas que não combinam. Portanto eu quero que cada um dê o melhor de si, porque eu sei que esse jogo já é nosso. Agora, tirem essas caras de bobos e vamos jogar...

Dito isso, todos juntaram as mãos, seguraram por um momento e um por um pegaram suas vassouras e saíram para o campo.

Harry sentia novamente aquele friozinho na barriga mas sabia que era apenas questão de tempo até montar na vassoura e começar a sua busca que a adrenalina o acalmaria. Esse jogo valia mais do que o simples campeonato e dessa vez ele iria se superar.

-Deu um passo a frente e apertou a mão do capitão da sonserina. Nem o viu direito ou escutou suas provocações, seus olhos estavam presos em um loiro mais atrás, que chamava mais atenção.

Viu quando Madame Hooch abriu a caixinha e aquele pequeno pomo dourado abriu suas grandes e brancas asas, e em pouco tempo sumiu de vista. Montou sua firebolt, deu mais uma olhada no loiro que imitava suas ações e subiu, fazendo desaparecer o incomodo de minutos atrás.

Sentir o vento forte lhe acariciar a face foi mais do que um incentivo e como acontecia em todos todas as vezes, fez despertar a determinação já conhecida e admirada por todos, mas dessa vez com um objetivo a mais.

Os dez primeiros minutos de jogo foram normais, se não levarmos em consideração os surtos do capitão grifinório quando a sonserina estava 10 pontos a frente, as gargalhadas do apanhador sonserino quando isso acontecia e a briga acirrada entre estes pela captura do pomo, que seria considerada normal não fosse o exagero da cena.

Eles pareciam disputar em tudo, desde quem voava mais rápido até quem dava o sorriso mais provocante.

Isso irritava o moreno, que permanecia entrando nas brigas, e divertia o loiro que inventava uma nova disputa a cada vez que ganhava ou perdia uma.

Harry não estava mais tão bem quanto mais cedo e esse joguinho já estava estressando. Precisava acabar com isso rápido, antes que o sonserino conseguisse enlouquece-lo.

Tomou o máximo de distancia possível dos outros jogadores e parou muito acima das arquibancadas. Se concentrou no que estava procurando e começou a vasculhar o campo com um olhar atento. Olhou cada canto possível até que não resistiu e pousou os olhos no loiro mais abaixo, que assistia tranqüilo o jogo como se não tivesse outra atividade.

Harry poderia estar se sentindo feliz nesse momento, poderia se não conhecesse bem o namorado e se não tivesse certeza que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Já tinha se passado quase duas horas de jogo e o maldito pomo dourado ainda cismava em não aparecer. Já estava entediado...

Draco parecia indiferente ao jogo agora, bem diferente de minutos atrás quando prestava atenção em todos os detalhes da partida ou participava das disputas com o moreno, que agora estava mais que irritado.

Desceu alguns metros e parou ao lado do loiro, disposto a irritá-lo como ele fez durante algum tempo.

A princípio o apanhador sonserino pareceu não se importar com as implicâncias, mas depois de uma insistência do moreno Draco começou a se alterar, mandando olhares zangados e sorrisos cansados.

Harry sabia que já estava passando dos limites, mas ver o loiro naquele estado estava deixando-o animado. Draco fingia que prestava atenção no jogo mas Harry sabia que era fachada, apenas para não demonstrar o quanto estava incomodado ou zangado com o moreno.

Ou não...

Draco começou a voar muito rápido e Harry pensou que fosse apenas para manter distancia ou começar com as disputas bobas. Mas quando ele viu o real motivo da empolgação do loiro, percebeu o quão idiota ele tinha sido.

Draco apanhou o pomo e fez Harry de bobo durante o jogo todo. Fez o moreno entrar em suas disputas, o irritou bastante enquanto ficava de olho o tempo inteiro a procura do trofelzinho, e depois se fez de desinteressado apenas para Harry se sentir ultrajado e mais uma vez entrai na brincadeirinha, se distraindo completamente do objetivo do jogo.

Ok. Harry era o idiota do século, avisem a todos os sonserinos.

Draco exibia um sorriso lindo, pura felicidade, que o grifinório pararia com prazer com tudo que estivesse fazendo para olhar, se não fossem a circunstancias em que ele era concebido.

O time da grifinória desceu o mais rápido que pode rumo ao vestiário. Todos já estavam voltando ao castelo quando deram de cara com o time rival ainda em comemoração. Harry sentiu-se puxado com força por alguém que apertava seu braço.

-Aquela sala de sempre Potter. Já está pronta para as nossas próximas aventuras.

-Você tinha tudo planejado não é Malfoy?

-Praticamente. Mas não posso deixar de dizer que você me ajudou bastante, obrigado. Agora, me espere na sala, não demoro!

Beijou a ponta do dedo indicador e soprou na direção do moreno, saiu e se juntou à aglomeração de sonserinos felizes e saltitantes, quase como lufa-lufas.

.HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD. 

Quando Harry chegou naquela mesma sala do terceiro andar ficou espantado, estarrecido, estupefato e acima de tudo encantado com o que viu.

A sala estava completamente modificada. E o que mais chamou atenção de Harry foi o aroma de frutas misturadas com chocolate. E ele pôde observar as frutas em suas variedades, tinha de tudo que ele podia imaginar. Draco sempre foi apaixonado por frutas mas a mistura com chocolate foi bastante interessante.

Observando melhor, ele pode ver de perto a cama, todo tipo de objetos eróticos possíveis, que ele ficava vermelho só de imaginar pra que eram usados. Lubrificantes de cores e sabores diversos e a cama (e que cama!) que devia caber no mínimo uns 10 deles.

Harry não sabia se ficava ansioso ou com medo da hora que Draco chegasse. Decidiu dar mais uma olhada pelo quarto e reparou em um armário no canto. O que ele viu lá dentro lhe rendeu boas risadas. Perucas de todas as cores e tamanhos e algumas fantasias estavam expostas e mexiam com sua curiosidade.

Quando ele reparou em um canto mais afastado, uma roupa toda preta, com um sobretudo preto jogado por cima, bem ao lado de uma peruca preta e de aspecto oleoso com fios que deviam quase chegar ao ombro, ele congelou.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito de sumir com aquilo de vez. Se Draco visse ele até já imaginava sua reação. Não, ele não podia arriscar sua relação com Draco a essa altura.

Pegou a roupa toda e a peruca, colocou em cima da cama e quando ia pegar sua varinha Draco apareceu na sala, radiante como Harry jamais vira.

-Então você já achou a surpresa que eu preparei pra você?! É Harry, você me surpreende.

-Surpresa? Como assim surpresa Draco? Não é eu que sou o pervertido por ficar tendo sonhos eróticos com o professor Snape? Não sabia que você compartilhava das minhas fantasias.

-Na verdade eu percebi que estava sendo um idiota, todo mundo tem fantasias eróticas com alguém que não seja necessariamente o próprio namorado, e eu percebi também que ele é só uma fantasia, o real sou eu aqui e eu que vou realizar essa sua fantasia hoje. Prepare-se para o show Potter.

Harry não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Draco Malfoy ia se vestir como Severus Snape para realizar os sonhos eróticos que o moreno andava tendo com o professor de poções... É, talvez ter perdido o jogo para o loiro não tenha sido de todo ruim. Ele não tinha idéias tão boas assim.

Quando Harry se deu conta, Draco e a fantasia tinham desaparecidos e o moreno agora sabia que não devia sentir medo, mas a ansiedade compensava.

Voltou a senti ro cheirinho de chocolate e resolveu comer um pouco para se distrair. Pegou um morango e mergulhou na calda de chocolate. Nunca havia experimentado nada igual antes e esse sabor sempre associaria a esse dia.

Quando acabou o terceiro morango ele já estava começando a ficar nervoso. Draco sempre se demorava para se arrumar mas dessa vez ele devia saber que o namorado estaria ansioso.

Depois de mais 5 minutos, que pareceram horas, Draco voltou a sala completamente caracterizado. Com essa visão, imagens de seus sonhos começaram a rodar na cabeça de Harry, imagens que o deixava envergonhado e excitado.

Draco foi se aproximando e Harry esticou o braço para tocar seu rosto, mas teve seu braço fortemente agarrado e empurrado para mais perto.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Sr. Potter?! Menos 20 pontos para grifinória por ousar tocar em um professor dessa maneira. Agora volte para seu lugar que eu tenho algumas coisinhas para te ensinar hoje.

-Sim senhor, professor. O senhor manda.

-Que bom que ainda lembra disso Potter.

Harry voltou alguns passos e sentou na beirada da cama. Viu o professor caminhando lenta e sensualmente até si e se viu novamente em mais um de seus sonhos.

-Está pronto para a lição de hoje Potter?

-Completamente Snape.

-Professor Snape, Potter.

O professor sentou nas pernas de Harry e roçou os dedos de leve em seus lábios e bochecha. Depois escorregou a mão até a nuca e o puxou com força para um beijo. Harry passou a mão pelas costas do professor e o beijo foi interrompido. Snape agarrou novamente sua mão e a puxou.

-Você ainda não tem permissão para me tocar Potter.

Harry se esquivou novamente e o professor voltou com suas carícias mais violentas. Era exatamente como nos seus sonhos, e Harry começou a suspeitar que Draco também andava compartilhando desses sonhos.

O loiro parecia saber o que estava fazendo e Harry estava adorando tudo. Estava se sentindo completo, e pela primeira vez ele reparou em como Draco estava lhe tirando um peso da consciência. Ter fantasias com outra pessoa não era errado mas fazia as coisas mais difíceis. Poder realizá-las tendo Draco ao seu lado, desfrutando das mesmas sensações era indescritível.

O professor arrancou com força sua capa e camisa e desceu com a boca pelo seu pescoço mais exposto deixando marcas vermelhas em ambos os lados. Passava as unhas pelas costas nuas, numa carícia selvagem que ao mesmo tempo que doía, excitava.

Viu o outro se erguer da cama e se postar de pé, em sua frente e começar a se desfazer de suas vestes lentamente, numa dança erótica que impressionava Harry, deixando-o encantado.

Sentiu-se sendo erguido e colocado no centro da cama pelo professor que voltou a sentar sobre suas pernas e empurra-lo de costas na cama. Teve suas mãos presas no alto da cabeça e foi novamente atacado pela boca do outro que passeava pelo seu abdômen, descendo até o cós de sua calça e voltando até um dos mamilos, numa deliciosa tortura.

Harry arfava, dominado pelo professor, e nem nos sonhos isso era tão bom.

A língua do professor começou a descer novamente e dessa vez não parou. Harry sentiu sua calça deslizando por sua perna e a mão do professor massageando seu pênis por cima da samba-canção azul.

Sentiu um peso sobre suas pernas e então Draco estava sentado sobre si novamente. Os movimentos constantes o enlouquecia, esfregando suas ereções. Queria se livrar do feitiço que o mantinha preso para tocar aquele corpo, retribuir o prazer que estava sentindo, mas as sensações pareciam mais intensas dessa maneira.

Harry parecia que ia explodir de prazer. Nunca sentira nada igual em quase seis meses de namoro. E olha que Draco sempre o surpreendera de diversas e inusitadas maneiras.

Em meio a seus devaneios ele se viu totalmente nu na frente do outro que estava terminando de se despir da ultima peça. Ainda tinha as mãos presas e isso o irritava um pouco, mas a visão a sua frente estava afastando todos os seus pensamentos que não eram sobre o professor de poções. Ele sabia que era errado, mas Draco estava comprometido a realizar a maior fantasia de Harry, e estava indo muito bem.

Pelo olhar malicioso de Draco, as coisas ainda iam ficar melhores. E apenas alguns segundos depois ele sentiu a língua do professor passeando pela parte interna da sua coxa, até provocar sua entradinha, onde se demorou um pouco mais até voltar a subir pelo umbigo do moreno.

Levou uma das mãos ao pênis de Harry e começou a masturba-lo devagar, ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos do moreno. Juntou a língua ao trabalho das mãos e viu o grifinório enlouquecer, desesperado para se soltar do feitiço. Com movimentos mais rápidos viu o outro em estado de frenesi, se contorcendo embaixo de si. Parou de uma vez e ouviu um suspiro de frustração que o fez dar um sorriso.

Subiu pelo corpo do moreno e o beijou, mordendo seu lábio inferior e lambendo logo em seguida. Parou o beijo e abriu uma das gavetas que estava no criado ao lado da cama. Pegou dois frascos grandes e abriu. Harry sorriu quando sentiu o cheirinho de ambos, o primeiro era morando e o segundo era chocolate.

Draco colocou uma perna de cala lado do peitoral do garoto e liberou as mãos dele. Harry, assim que sentiu-se livre, entendeu o que o professor queria que ele fizesse. Sem hesitar, mergulhou uma das mãos no primeiro frasco e levou ao pênis do professor, massageando com movimentos rápidos. Levou a outra mão ao segundo frasco e a mistura de aromas o deixou inebriado.

Levou a língua até o pênis de Draco, e provou do mesmo sabor que o deixara intrigado mais cedo. Era bom, muito bom. Mas durou muito pouco. No instante depois Draco havia se levantado e se postado entre as pernas do moreno, que esperava impacientemente esse momento.

Sentiu o professor entrar dentro dele sem nenhuma preparação, rápido e intenso enquanto marcava seu corpo com as unhas e os dentes. Os movimentos eram selvagens, Draco entrava e saía de seu corpo numa velocidade marcante e ia cada vez mais fundo.

Harry sentia a dor que já estava acostumado, mais intensa dessa vez, assim como o prazer, que aumentava a cada estocada, fazendo o mundo girar ao redor dos dois.

E instantes depois de ter seu membro tomado pelas mãos do outros, que imitava os movimentos que fazia dentro do moreno, os dois sentiram, juntos, os espasmos de prazer tomarem conta de seus corpos. E, juntos se deixaram levar por um orgasmo que corrompeu suas almas, chegaram ao ápice do prazer e tudo era perfeito.

Alguns minutos depois, abraçados na cama, Harry ouviu a risada já conhecida do amante.

-Vejo que aprendeu direitinho tudo que Malfoy te ensinou Sr. Potter.

-Na verdade, professor, eu ensinei algumas coisas bem úteis ao Malfoy também. Sabe, onde o senhor acha que ele aprendeu a voar daquela forma? E cá entre nós, ele nunca foi um bom apanhador.

-Não vou contestar, mas você viu bem que ele sabe coisas realmente importantes como irritar um grifinório e fazer ele perder uma aposta. Falando nisso senhor Potter, você tem que reconhecer sua nobreza. Ele ficou com tanta pena de você... perdeu o jogo, perdeu a taça, perdeu a aposta, ele quis te compensar por todas essas perdas. Gostou da surpresa?

-Não posso dizer que não gostei, sua criatividade me espanta. Mas eu tenho que admitir que essa minha fantasia era meio sem nexo. Completamente sem fundamento.

Harry viu a confusão estampada no rosto de Draco e deu um sorriso apaixonado. Puxou a peruca preta da cabeça do loiro e soltou seus cabelos loiros platinados que tanto adorava.

-Eu percebi que estava sendo idiota. Pra que ficar tendo fantasias com um morcego velho, feio e com esses cabelos, se eu tenho um loiro lindo, gostoso com esses olhos azuis maravilhosos deitado na cama ao meu lado nesse exato momento?

O loiro então retribui ao sorriso do moreno e teve uma ótima idéia.

-Hum... Harry? Já que você teve suas fantasias idiotas realizadas hoje, que tal aproveitarmos o clima e as fantasias restantes no armário para coisas mais interessantes?

O moreno deu uma gargalhada diante da cara de inocente que Draco tentou fazer.

-Por acaso isso é alguma fantasia sexual sua que você não me contou?

-Talvez... mas o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

A cara de inocente deu lugar a uma expressão de travessura que só o loiro possuía e a qual Harry jamais conseguiu resistiu.

E enquanto os sonserinos comemoravam a vitória sobre a grifinória e o campeonato de quadribol e os grifinórios lamentavam a derrota e suspiravam tristemente pelo salão, Harry e Draco aproveitavam cada roupa estranha do armário e objetos eróticos para realizarem fantasias e inventar novas fantasias a serem realizadas numa próxima vez.

Não foram vistos durante todo o fim de semana.

FIM 

**N/A: **_Sim, mais uma Harry/Draco... essa fic já estava escrita a muito tempo, mas estava no pc da minha prima, por isso ainda não tinha postado... _

_Agradecimentos à Cissa M. Lindinha, brigada pela betagem da fic. Eu sei que você não gosta muito do casal, e prometo que faço outra Sirius/Remus pra você em breve viu?!_

_E pra quem ta acompanhando Segredos de um Malfoy Apaixonado ela vai demorar um pouquinho para ser postada porque eu estou com problemas na escola nesse fim de ano, e a formatura e as provas estão me roubando muito tempo. Mas o capítulo já está quase pronto... prometo fazer o possível para atualizar logo._

_E por último e não menos importante... Gostou da fic? Não? Acha que precisa melhorar alguma coisa? Ok, sem problemas, é só me deixar saber disso. Como? Reviews..._


End file.
